bombermanfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bomberman Portable
Bomberman Portable (ボンバーマンポータブル, Bonbāmanpōtaburu), conhecido simplesmente como Bomberman fora do Japão, e Bomberman Legacy na PS Store, é um videogame portátil para o PSP e PS Vita. Modo Normal Este é o modo em que o jogador tem que ajudar Bomberman a combater a ameaça sombria do Professor Bagular. Isso é bem diferente do habitual Bomberman 2D, porque obter uma energia aumenta o inventário do jogador, que ele pode equipar como quiser. Isso mantém a regra "um morto-morto", que Bomberman morrerá se for atingido por uma bomba ou um inimigo, a menos que ele tenha um coração. Áreas * Bomber World (ボンバーせい) é o primeiro local. É o mundo mais básico. A luta contra o chefe consiste em quatro Bombardeiros Mecha. * Jungle World (グリーンウッドせい, Green Wood World) é o segundo. Introduz o Mechabomb aqui. A selva de obstáculos é a especialidade do mundo. O chefe é Spiderer. * Desert World (イエローデザートせい, Yellow Desert World) é o terceiro. Ele apresenta a areia movediça e, quando o jogador pisar, ele viajará para outra área do percurso. O chefe é Sorcery, de Bomberman Max. *Spook World (ブラックホラーせい, Black Horror World) - O lugar está cheio de criaturas temáticas fantasmas. Com o passar do tempo, a tela escurece um pouco. O chefe é Bagular, lutando de maneira semelhante à sua aparição em Super Bomberman 3. * Ice World (ホワイトアイスせい, White Ice World) introduz pisos gelados; Bomberman pode deslizar em uma direção sem mudar de direção. Às vezes pode ser mortal, especialmente quando você quer sair quando uma bomba explodir nessa faixa. O chefe é Bigaron. *Lava World (レッドラバーせい, Red Lava World) não possui Blocos Rígidos, mas buracos. Buracos são áreas intransitáveis, mas o fogo pode passar. Parte do piso de metal cairá se Bomberman passar por ele. Os pisos que caem podem ser identificados com um olhar aguçado: sua cor é mais clara que os outros ladrilhos. O chefe é Hades. * Electro World (ライトエレクトロせい, Light Electro World) é o último dos níveis iniciais. Existem painéis de arame ao vivo no chão. Ficar em pé fará com que Bomberman fique atordoado por um momento. O chefe é o Oven Range, de Bomberman Max 2. *Mech World (グレーメカニカせい, Grey Mechanica World) surgirá depois de limpar os sete primeiros mundos. Existem várias áreas no campo de batalha cobertas com um metal liso. Fique longe deles, pois as prensas esmagarão os inimigos e você. O chefe é Bagular e Bigaron. *Future World (ブルーチューンせい, Blue Tune World) é uma cidade no espaço e a fortaleza de Bagular. Haverá correias transportadoras aqui. O chefe é Bagular e SkeleGuard. *Bagular's Spaceship (バグラーせんかん, Bagura Battleship) é o mundo final desbloqueado se Bomberman encontrou a chave em cada um dos mundos anteriores, caso contrário, o jogo terminará após o Future World com a fuga de Bagular. É uma paisagem cristalina cheia de tecnologia alienígena. O chefe final é Bagular e Robo Bomber. Clássico O conceito do jogo é semelhante ao Bomberman (NES), mas com gráficos atualizados. Cada nível 11, 21, 31 e 41 mudará o campo de batalha. Os campos são: *Clássico, mas com grama cobrindo o chão. Começa na Fase 1 *Comida, os queijos são Blocos Macios e pepinos são Blocos Rígidos. Começa no estágio 11 *Tema do tipo Lego, a única peça verde/azul é Bloco Rígido e as unidades coloridas são Blocos Macios. Começa no estágio 21 *Tema do jardim, recipientes de flores são macios, sebes são rígidos. Começa no estágio 31 *Tema da área da água e o último. Baús de tesouro são macios, estátuas são rígidas. Começa no nível 41 Inimigos *Ballom *Onil *Dahl *Minvo *Kondoria *Ovape *Pass *Pontan Batalha Você pode jogar no modo multiplayer ou single player. Um jogador permite competir contra inimigos COM. Você pode configurar tudo ou personalizar (como a maioria dos outros jogos do Bomberman). Aqui estão algumas configurações que você pode personalizar: *'Matches' - configurar o número de vitórias *'Time' (Tempo) - configurar limite de 'tempo'. Quando o temporizador é 1:00 min. à esquerda, alguns Blocos Rígidos cairão cercando a área, esmagando qualquer um e arrumando o percurso *'Sudden Death' (Morte Súbita) - quando o limite chegar a zero, todos os jogadores morrerão, terminando em empate. Isso não é permitido quando há tempo infinito *'Shuffle' (Embaralhar) - permite definir uma posição inicial *'Skull' (Crânio) - configura se pode ser queimado ou não. Se não puder ser queimado, a maneira de se livrar dele é coletando-o, apesar da doença *'Revenge' (Vingança) - um jogador eliminado monta o Bad Bomber e joga bombas de 2 a 3 unidades de distância. Se definido como super, o jogador eliminado pode voltar ao jogo eliminando com sucesso outro jogador com sua própria bomba. Dificuldade/Jogadores *Nº de jogadores *Dificuldade COM Arenas *Standard - arena clássica *Standard Jr. - mini-arena clássica *Power Trip - itens desativados, mas incorporados no poder de fogo máximo, Velocidade 3 e 3 Bombas *Items Galore - nenhum item personalizado, nenhum bloco rígido, mas um bloco macio ao redor de uma pilha de itens *Power Trip Jr. - mini, mas o mesmo critério no Power Trip *Piping Hot - passar por canos. Pode haver surpresas lá dentro, como uma bomba. *Boom Factory - arena regular, mas com duas correias transportadoras *Bomb Benders - bombas chutadas se movem na direção indicada pelas setas *Pipes and Belts - combinação se for de Piping Hot e Boom Factory. Desbloqueado após terminar o Modo Clássico *Boom Senders - bombas e chamas chutadas se movem sob os canos *Slip and Bang - os jogadores só podem mover a direção que escolheram, de modo que não podem mudar de direção, a menos que parem em uma parede ou bloco rígido *On Thin Ice - o chão de gelo pode derreter se a bomba acima dela explodir *Steam Stepper - gêiseres podem diminuir a visão do jogador *Igloo Madness - as bombas instaladas nos iglus têm um poder de fogo máximo, independentemente do poder de fogo atual *Blow me Down - os ventiladores podem desligar as bombas temporariamente e dificultar a caminhada. Desbloqueado após terminar o Modo Normal *Speed Freak - a velocidade de todos é 8, o limite máximo *Crazy Bomb Benders - semelhante ao Bomb Benders, mas algumas flechas mudam de direção *Tottaly Warped - areia movediça teleportável move o jogador para outra areia movediça teleportável *On Holey Ground - os jogadores não podem atravessar as lacunas, mas permitem as explosões de fogo *Random (aleatório) - as arenas podem mudar de nível para nível Itens *Fogo *Fogo para Baixo* *Patins *Geta* *Bomba *Bomba para Baixo* *Bomba Remota *Bomba Perfuradora *Bomba Poderosa *Bomba Perigosa *Bomba de Borracha* *Chute *Bomba em Linha *Fogo Cheio *Passagem de Bomba *Passagem de Bloco Macio *Coração *Colete *Óculos (eles permitem ao Bomberman ver itens em blocos flexíveis.) *Colete à prova de fogo (para não confundir com o colete, ele só permite que o jogador seja invencível em suas próprias explosões. Seu ícone é uma pequena figura com fogo atrás dele.) *Relógio *Item aleatório * (uma caixa de item com uma marca '?') *Crânio* Itens com asterisco são exclusivos apenas para o Modo Batalha. Galeria Bomberman PSP capa JAP.jpg|Capa japonesa Curiosidades *Bomber World é o único mundo que não possui um recurso exclusivo. **Selva apresenta árvores que funcionam como túneis. **Desert apresenta areia movediça que transporta o jogador em outro lugar. **O Spook apresenta um campo de jogo que eventualmente escurece com o tempo. **O gelo apresenta pisos escorregadios. **A lava apresenta furos e azulejos caindo. **Electro apresenta azulejos impressionantes. **Mech apresenta peças que são constantemente esmagadas por prensas. **Future apresenta correias transportadoras. **O Battleship de Bagular possui ímãs que puxam bombas em sua direção. *O nível de comida do Modo Clássico tem Onil vermelho com cobertura verde que lembra morangos; **Da mesma forma, Dorias (laranja) e Balloms (verde) têm versões de cores alternativas que valem mais pontos. *On Holey Ground "é uma peça de teatro com a palavra "Holy Ground". *A grama do Planet Bomber é mais escura que a Arena Standard e os níveis 1 a 10 do modo Clássico. Categoria:Jogos Bomberman Categoria:Jogos portáteis